


you caused my heart to bleed

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, One of my best fics i'd say, Tears, breaking up, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Alecs love for Magnus had burned itself out,like a forgotten candle in an empty room,leaving behind a ravenous discontent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- i'm incredibly hurt right now, so this is kinda depressing  
> \- enjoy.

Alec wasn't in love with Magnus any more. He hadn't been in love with the warlock for a long time. The shadowhunter was in love with not being on his own, with having someone there at the end of the day and now he knew he didn't need that. Alecs heart was not broken over him: it was breaking for the things he had wanted from him. And he didn't want them any more.

Tears are shimmering in Alecs beautiful hazel eyes. He’s tightly holding onto Magnus’ hand while the warlock is trying to understand what the younger man just said.

„You’re breaking up with me?“ Magnus asks again, his voice husky.  
„It feels like the right thing to do. Magnus, i loved you for three years, but it just doesn’t feel right anymore“, whispers Alec, while he draws soothing circles onto Magnus’ back.

„You don’t love me anymore.“ Magnus says and he can see in Alecs eyes that it’s the truth.

Magnus saw it coming. Alec wouldn’t smile at him the same way he did before. He would stay longer at the insitute. He wouldn’t tell the warlock about his job or troubles. And when Magnus woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. Here they were now, at the bottom, almost empty. It's like confetti, these dried remnants you find in the street for a party no one invited you to. But they used to be, Magnus can admit, part of something beautiful.

Magnus couldn’t breathe. Alecs words were choking him. He notices that they were both crying by now, broken whimpers escaping from Magnus’ throat. It was like someone had died- like Magnus himself had died. Because it had been more than just losing the truest of true loves, as if that were not enough to kill anyone. It was also losing a whole future, a whole family- the whole life that he'd chosen.

„I do still love you. A bit at least. I just don't love you enough to be able to give you the things we dreamed about and planned.“ Alec confesses quietly, his fingers running through Magnus’ hair. In this moment Magnus hated him and loved him, longed for him and loathed him, and cursed himself for feeling anything at all.  
“I wonder if I'll ever forgive you? I wonder even more if I should bother," Magnus said.

„Maybe you should try," Alec said wearily, "but for your own sake, not mine. Hatred binds a man to what he hates, and I think you need to be free of me.”

and then Alec is gone.

He left that morning, the last words still echoing in Magnus’ head, and though he whispered while slipping out off the door that he’d come back one day, Magnus knows a broken promise from a right one for he have used them himself and there is no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
